Kal Vevet
Equipment and gear Helmet Kal Vevet’s Mandalorian helmet recorded video and played it back on command, dispensed water, compensated automatically for low or high light conditions, picked up on minute sounds and amplified them. The helmet also had the capability of sealing to compensate for pressure changes, and holding 5 to 10 minutes of air, though damage may have disabled this feature at some point. Vevet could control weapons, sensors, and his jet pack with verbal commands. His helmet's HUD (heads-up-display) featured information on the surrounding environment as well as a 360-degree field of vision. The HUD's data streams could be controlled by eye movements and blinking. In addition, anadvanced penetrating radar allowed his HUD to provide information on nearby rooms, and could be used to scan the HoloNet. The macrobinocular viewplate could be magnified to allow Vevet to see great distances, and was equipped with, among other things, an infrared scanner that could be magnified up to 50 times. The infrared scanner magnified light up to 100 times or displayed heat gradations. The helmet's broad band antenna was capable of intercepting and unscrambling comlink and starship comm transmissions. Also, with assistance from his ships computer, jamming transmissions or sending fake transmissions, even while not in his ship. At the top of the antenna was a rangefinder capable of tracking up to 30 targets from a distance of 100 meters. The rangefinder fed data to a display overlay inside the helmet showing range and movement for targets in a 360 degree radius. The overlay also linked to Vevet’s veweapons systems to display fire vector and range data. The rangefinder could be deployed horizontally or vertically. Armour clothing Vevet's Mandalorian armor was constructed from beskar’gam by Kal’s father Abik. The construction of the armour allowed it to sustain a great deal of damage without degrading. His armor also had two shoulder pads which were red, like his kneepads. The left shoulder pad exhibited the Mandalorian skull logo, while his right chest plate displayed an emblem of unknown origin, although the emblem is believed to resemble a shriek hawk. Vevet wore a power armour liner. This liner shirt had a micro energy field projector and two layers of thin ceramic plates, in order to disperse physical and blast impacts, reducing injuries and likelihood of knockdowns. The power liner also gave him increased protection from fire, acid, intense heat, and cold. His main clothing was a reinforced armour mesh battle/flight suit. The inner lining of the suit blocked poisons and corrosives for a period of time. This suit had pockets on his hips and thighs (one on each side). Kal also wore a pair of armoured Crushgaunts. Kal wore a leather utility belt that usually had ten leather pouches. The battle/flight suit Kal donned had pockets on his shins which contained an anti-security blade, a survival knife, a jet-pack adjustment tool, and a maser-beam weapon. Rocket/jetpack Kal wore a Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack The fuel tank held enough fuel for three 20-second blasts, 20 three-second blasts or one minute of continuous operation. Each three second blast moved Fett up to 100 meters horizontally or 7 meters vertically. Fett could reach a top speed of 145 kilometers per hour with a maximum range of two kilometers. Directional thrusters featured gyro-stabilizers to apply counter-thrust for maneuvering and landing. Weaponry Vevet's main weapon was a pair of Charric blaster pistols, more powerful than a regular blaster and was impossible to be blocked by a lightsaber blade. It was outfitted with a scope and targeting systems for improved accuracy and a fast draw shoulder sling. It fired in short bursts for more accuracy and power. Kal Vevet’s wrist gauntlets were a mounting point for many of his weapons. His left gauntlet had a Czerka ZX miniature flame projector, which creates a cone of fire five meters long and one meter in diameter. It had a corded fuel line connecting to a backpack canister holding fuel for three minutes of operation. Directly below this was the BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser. Comparable to a blaster rifle in power, these wrist lasers had a range of 50 meters. Originally exposed, a protective shield was later added to the left gauntlet enclosing and concealing both weapons. He also carried a DlT-19 heavy blaster rifle as well as a EE-3 Blater rifle. Kal's left gauntlet also had a Kelvarex Consolidated Arms MM9 mini concussion rocket, which utilized computer target tracking. Vevet used Type-12A anti-personnel rockets, Type-12B stun rockets, and Merr Sonn 1126 rockets. His right gauntlet had a Fibercord Whip with a grappling device: a 20-meter-long fibercord whip used to entangle and immobilize a target. It also held retractable vibro-blades and a dart launcher. Vevet also had knee pads with rocket dart launchers. These small launchers used Malkite themfar or FEX-M3, molecular acid, stun agents, or explosive tips. Category:Humanoid clones Category:Males Category:Mandalorian Protectors Category:Pilots